Media measurement devices allow entities conducting media research studies on viewing and/or listening habits of participants of the media research study to track the media items that the participants access (e.g., viewing, listening to) on a media device. For example, television (TV) metering devices are used to track television programs that viewers (typically participants who are paid for their participation) of a TV set are watching. Unfortunately, existing media measurement devices require participants to log into the media measurement devices to register which participants are in a room that includes a media device and are therefore exposed to the media items being presented by that media device. Typically, the participants log into and log out of media measurement devices by pressing a button on a remote controller associated with the media measurement device when the participants enter and leave a room that includes the media device, respectively. Unfortunately, participants often forget to log into or log out of the media measurement device when entering or leaving a room with a media device, respectively. Thus, the media measurement device may miss opportunities to track media items that the participants are accessing on a media device because the participants forgot to log into the media measurement device when entering the room including the media device, and may falsely determine that the participants are accessing media items on a media device when in fact the participants are not in the room including the media device because the participants forgot to log off of the media measurement device when leaving the room including the media device.